Xemnas and the Flood
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Xemnas' plans are ruined when Demyx, unaware of what he has done, floods The World That Never Was. How will they all survive on a boat made of cards?
1. So, it begins

"Are you sure this is the one?"

"Yes, this is Mr. Nibbles. He and I will-"

"That'll be 5 munny." The cashier interrupted, cutting off one of Xemnas' long tangents that were mostly about his precious Kingdom Hearts.

Xemnas, the Superior of all thirteen Nobody's in the World That Never Was, was in a small pet shop in Dark City while his members were off carrying out their daily missions. Now, one might wonder why he'd be in a shop like this when there is business to attend to. The answer? The worlds may never know.

Swishing around a small plastic bag filled with water and a small orange fish inside, the new pet owner dug into his cloak pocket in search of munny.

"Would you like a tank? Today we are having a sale; fifty percent off." The young cashier with messy red hair suggested as he tapped his fingers onto the desk impatiently.

Finding a few pieces of munny, Xemnas placed the few bits onto the counter. "Yes." He replied with a slow nod of his head. "That is just what I'll need."

Grabbing the munny and placing it in the cash register, the man at the counter replied with an obvious fake smile. "Alright. I'll just be a minute."

Casually looking around him and seeing no workers or costumers in sight, the Superior smirked and turned to his new fish in the bag. "You and I will do great things." He spoke softly. Chuckling evilly, yet quietly, he watched his new fish swim around the small space. Looking up, he noticed the man had returned at the desk staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Clearing his throat, Xemnas faced him and noticed a round, glass empty bowl next to a bottle labeled, "Fishy Friends".

"The uh, small tank will cost twenty munny sir, but it comes with free food." He tried keeping his eye contact away from the Superiors glowing, yellow orbs.

Digging for more munny in his pocket, Xemnas thought that the faster he got out of here, the less awkward it would be. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, the Superior had found five large pieces of munny and set them on the counter.

"Well, she's all yours now. Have a good day sir." The man said with a smile and handing him the receipt. Wait a second. Mr. Nibbles, _THE_ Mr. Nibbles, is a female? Xemnas was surely in need of a quick name change.

Blinking at the sudden realization, the Superior cleared his throat and grabbed his new things and exited, leaving the man at the counter relieved.

Returning to his large castle through a Dark Corridor, Xemnas stood in the middle of his office in deep thought.

"What seems to be the best of places to have you?" He inquired out loud to himself while rubbing his chin after he had set the fish and other items on his bulky white desk. "Ah yes, the window sill." Grabbing the bowl, he placed it on the white wooden sill and took a step back, admiring its position.

"Yes, yes that'll do." Emptying the fish into the bowl, it began to swim around in its new home.

Kneeling, he tapped his gloved finger onto the glass.

"Swim freely my friend, soon we shall go together and-"

Suddenly a repetitive loud thud came from his door and he sighed. Getting up and unlocking his door, he was met face to face with a man with long, blue hair. A distinguishable fleshy colored "X" was in-between his yellow eyes.

"Saïx, what brings you here?" Xemnas inquired as he took a step back to let the blue haired one in.

"There seems to be a bit of a problem." He stated while stepping in.

"And?"

Saïx paused for a moment and stared down at the cream tiled floor with a sigh. "Number nine has discovered a new song."

Xemnas arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"To make this simpler, Demyx has played a song that controls the precipitation." The scar faced man spoke plainly while looking back into the eyes of the Superior.

"And why have you informed me of this?"

"He played it more than once, and louder each time he did so, which will eventually cause it to downpour non-stop. Lord Xemnas, we have run into a problem."

"Yes, on with it, Saïx."

"Demyx is going to flood this world."

Xemnas blinked and was taken aback by Saïx's statement. Demyx is going to flood The World That Never Was? This was completely absurd! There was no way he was going to let that happen!

Xemnas whipped his head towards the window where his new fish friend was. Not a drop of rain had fallen from the sky. Turning back towards Saïx, he raised an eyebrow.

"Just how soon?" The Superior asked, remaining calm.

"I'm not sure, Superior. But it should start anytime soon. Number nine was still playing the melody when I left."

Xemnas sighed and crossed his arms. "Saïx?"

"Yes?"

"Find a solution ASAP. If you do not, however, Xigbar will have to receive your good apple sticker." The superior pointed behind him at a chart on the wall. All the members' names were lined up on one column on the left and a bunch of stickers filled a row to the right. Xemnas used this method to award good behavior and high mission points. Sometimes he would even use other things like candy and little toys. So far, Saïx had the most stickers.

Saïx nodded his head. "Yes, Lord Xemnas."

"And those lollipops will be handed to Zexion."

"Yes, Lord Xemnas."

"And those bouncy balls will be-"

"I'm on my way, Superior."

And without further ado, the blue haired one exited the office. Turning around and smiling (and what a creepy sight it was), Xemnas made his way towards his fish.

"Now, Mr. Nibbles, this is where I let my plans be known to you." He stood in front of the bowl, over towering it. The goldfish just continued to swim around without a care. "You see, I will-"

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder vibrated the floor and caught Xemnas by surprise.

"So," He started, staring out the window with a blank expression. "It begins."


	2. Let's Enter the Ship

"Members, it seems as though we have run into a disaster."

A few gasps came from their mouths as Xemnas began telling them what Demyx, who was being scolded by Saïx in another room, had done with the song he played on his sitar.

The superior had gathered each of them in the Round Room, a place where meetings were held.

"Wait, so you mean like, Demyx somehow commanded the sky to rain?" Xigbar, a tall man with an eye patch questioned with hand gestures, still not believing his ears.

"If you were paying the slightest bit of attention, you wouldn't be asking such questions!" Vexen, the blond scientist of the bunch exclaimed in irritation. A green liquid was splattered on his cloak, he was probably conjuring up some kind of potion down in the basement in his lab. He then mumbled things under his breath which sounded like the words "teleporting" and "failing".

The superior cleared his throat to grab everyones attention again. "Now," He started. "The downpour has already begun, we must evacuate to another world, presumably Hollow Bastion." He eyed everyone, reading their facial expressions to the idea.

"Hollow Bastion? That dump?" Inquired Larxene, the oldest female of the group in a melodramatic way while crossing her arms.

Well there was one negative thought so far, the superior had twelve others to hear from (excluding himself).

A moment of silence passed by and Xemnas slowly nodded his head. "Now, since the downpour has started, it's best that we gather our necessities and be on our way. Any objections?" The members began to whisper to each other and a snort of laughter came from Axel as he was conversing with Zexion, one of the smarter members with a great scheming ability. After waiting a moment, Xemnas continued. "When you are finished, gather in the Grey Area. Meeting dismissed."

After disappearing in a swirl of darkness, the room emptied quickly and Xemnas made his way back to his office where he would be packing his things.

"Kingdom Hearts," He spoke, standing in front of his window, watching the rain pour down like a waterfall. "May you watch over Dark City and my castle." He then grabbed a large black suitcase from his closet and began packing items such as extra cloaks, a cell phone that he had barely used, a credit card that was only used for emergencies and his fishbowl which carried Mr. Nibbles. Noticing he had a cup of coffee still sitting on his desk from earlier this morning, he chugged it down quickly. It was a bit cold, but better than nothing.

Tossing the Styrofoam cup into his trash bin, he held his now throbbing head in his hands. Closing his eyes tightly because of the pain, goosebumps climbed his arms and chills went up his spine.

"What is this sensation?" He inquired to himself. He drank cold coffee before but never felt like this afterwards. It was strange indeed, but he passed it off as nothing and flicked his wrist to summon a dark corridor, only to have it barely appear.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he flicked his wrist again, but this time with more strength.

Problems with summoning dark corridors was something that never happened. Ever. And to Xemnas, this was very strange.

Finally, on the third try, he successfully summoned one and entered the Grey Area which was a place for the members to get assigned missions and a relaxing place to sit on the couches with Kingdom Hearts shining through the glass wall.

He was the first one there as usual and decided to sit down on a couch with a sigh, still confused about his problem earlier.

"Maybe it has something to do with that song?" He guessed but quickly brushed it off. No, that just doesn't make sense. A song that is able to control the weather AND take away the power of teleportation? It just wasn't likely.

Seconds passed and Saïx entered from the hallway with a suitcase in his hand.

"Lord Xemnas," He spoke, setting the luggage beside him. "Ever since early this morning, I have run into an issue." He took a few steps forward and the superior turned to him.

"What's troubling you, Saïx?" He asked.

"Well," He hesitated. "This is going to seem a bit strange but-"

"On with it, Saïx."

"I haven't been able to summon dark corridors."

Xemnas blinked. So he wasn't alone in this. Cupping his chin in his hand he stared at the floor, trying to come up with a reply.

He opened his mouth to speak, but footsteps coming behind Saïx sounded and he closed his mouth.

"Hey boss man!" It was Axel, waving his hand in the air to catch the superiors attention like a child in Elementary school. He walked over with his thumbs hooked onto the straps of his backpack with his younger friend Roxas beside him. "Mind telling me why I can't summon a dark corridor?"

Xemnas' eyes widened. Something was terribly wrong here. If Saïx, Axel and himself couldn't escape through the portals of darkness, how would they be able to survive the flood?

"Roxas," Began the superior. "Have you come across this issue as well?" The blonde nodded quickly without saying a word. "Strange..."

Seconds later, voices echoed throughout the hallway and came into the room as the rest of the members entered, conversing with one another.

"Yo, Superior!" Shouted Xigbar with a wave of his hand. "We can't like, teleport and stuff."

Standing up, Xemnas waited for all eyes to be on him, which didn't take long.

"Is there anyone here that-" He stopped mid sentence to notice that one of his member's was missing. "Where is Vexen?" Everyone looked around themselves, just noticing that as well. Some shrugged and others didn't even care. Then it clicked in the superior's brain. Nobody here can teleport and it just so happens that the scientist of the group is missing. Go figure. "Members, I have reason to believe Vexen has something to do with this."

"Now what are we to do?" Questioned Marluxia, the only pink haired male of the group, dropping his luggage to the floor.

Luxord, who was calmly shuffling a deck of cards replied, "If we just so happen to play our cards right, we shall be fine."

"Wait just a moment." Zexion suddenly spoke up, setting his suitcase to his side and crossing his arms, getting into a thinking position. "Luxord is onto something."

The card master stopped shuffling and turned to the younger Nobody, raising an eyebrow. "I am?" He questioned.

Zexion nodded. "Yes. You see, we might not be in the least of trouble. Luxord has the ability to control his deck of cards. Now if-"

"Oh! I get it!" Interrupted Demyx, a sandy blond haired Nobody with much optimism. Sighing, Zexion glared at the sitar wielder. "So, you're saying that Luxy can make us each a surf board and we can surf and stuff on the water!"

Everyone stared at him in silence and Zexion raised an eyebrow giving a "really?" expression.

"No." Replied the schemer. "What I'm saying is, is that Luxord can form a boat from his cards."

"Excellent idea number six." Xemnas commented in a monotone. Said Nobody nodded and uncrossed his arms. "Luxord, do your best."

With a nod the card master took a step forward. "It's what I always do, superior." He replied with a smile. Making his way towards the glass wall, he focused his energy outside. The pavement was barely visible in some places. The rain had already covered at least an inch or two of ground. From his hands, he tossed each card one by one like a Frisbee, each one going through the glass and landing on the ground outside.

The cards stretched and grew in size, forming a large boat.

"That's pretty impressive actually." Xigbar commented while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Seconds later, the card master was finished. Taking a step back and turning towards everyone he smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He questioned. "Let's enter the ship."


End file.
